parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimitriladdin (Arthurrulez Style)
Arthurrulez's movie-spoof of Aladdin (1992). Cast: * Aladdin - Dimitri (Anastasia) * Jasmine - Anastasia * Genie - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) * Jafar - Ruber (Quest for Camelot) * Iago - Waddlesworth (102 Dalmatians) * Abu - Skunk (Skunk Fu) * The Magic Carpet - Spirit (Spirit:Stallion of the Cimarron) * Sultan - King Hubert (Sleeping Beauty) * Rajah - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * The Cave of Wonders as Itself * Magic Lamp as Itself * Razoul - Gaston (Beauty & The Beast) * Razoul's Henchmen - Gaston's Buddies (Beauty & The Beast) * Peddler - Larry the Cucumber (Veggietales) * Gazeem the Thief - Abis Mal (The Return of Jafar) * Prince Achmed - Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Omar; Melon Seller - Arthur Read * Farouk; Apple Seller - Brian Bear (Arthur) * Old Jafar - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Elephant Abu - Burt (Penguins of Madagascar) * Woman at the Window - Mulan * Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Anna and Elsa (Frozen) * Three Balcony Harem Girls - Bimbettes (Beauty and the Beast) * Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Kayley (Quest for Camelot) * Necklace Man and Woman - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid), and Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Fat Ugly Lady - Jessie (Pokemon) * Two Hungry Children - Caillou and Rosie (Caillou) * Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Pacha and Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) * Pot Seller - Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Nut Seller - Peter Pan * Necklace Seller - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Fish Seller - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) * Fire Eater - Rango * Boy wanting an apple - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * 'Laddie' Dog Genie - Dodger (Oliver and Company) * Rabbit Genie - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Dragon Genie - Toothless (How to Train your Dragon) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Sheep Genie - Goat Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) * Camel Abu - Camel (The Prince of Egypt) * Horse Abu - Samson (Sleeping Beauty) * Duck Abu - Serge (Open Season) * Ostrich Abu - Horstense the Ostrich (Donald's Ostrich) * Turtle Abu - Speed (The Swan Princess) * Car Abu - Sherriff (Cars) * Old Man Genie - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) * Little Boy Genie - Oliver (Oliver & Company) * Fat Man Genie - Little John (Robin Hood) * 75 Golden Camels - Camels (Zootopia) * Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Prince Charming (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * 53 Purple Peacocks - Chickens (Home on the Range) * Genie as TV Parade Host June - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Exotic-Type Mammals - Gorillas (The Lion Guard) * Leopard Genie - Sabor (Tarzan) * Goat Genie - The Goat (The Black Cauldron) * Harem Genie - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * 95 White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) * 60 Elephants - Elephants (The Lion Guard) * Llamas - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) * Bears and Lions - Bears (Brother Bear) & Lions (The Lion King) * Brass Bands - Elephants Trumpetting (Robin Hood) * 40 Fakirs - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Cooks and Bakers - Seven Dwarfs (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Birds that "Warble on Key" - Birds (Rio) * Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Fozzie Bear (Muppets) * Super-Spy Genie - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) * Teacher Genie - Anger (Inside Out) * Table Lamp Genie - Luxo Jr. * Bee Genie - Cri Kee (Mulan) * Submarine Genie - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) * One of Flamingos - Boris (Balto) * Giant Genie - Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free) * Rajah as Cub - Cub Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) * Abu as Toy - Toy Skunk * The Camel - Reginald (Jonah:A Veggietales Movie) * Snake Jafar - The Hawk (Tinker Bell) * Cheerleader Genies - Various Cheerleaders and Bonnie Rockwaller (Kim Possible) * Genie Jafar - Norm the Genie (The Fairly Oddparents) * The Palace as Itself Category:Arthurrulez Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Cast Video List